


The Lindwyrm (aka Victor The Giant Wyrm)

by kingfishling



Series: Victuuri Week 2018 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Day 1, Historical, M/M, Prompts:, The Lindwyrm, Victuuri Week 2018, does this count as historical?, legend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingfishling/pseuds/kingfishling
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky just wants to get married. Unfortunately, his giant wyrm of a brother won't let him until he himself is married. This wouldn't be such a problem if he didn't keep eating his wives! Enter Yuuri Katsuki, the very confused shepherd who just wants to Not Be Eaten.Based on the folktale The Lindwyrm.Victuuri Week 2018 Day 1Prompt: Legend, Historical





	The Lindwyrm (aka Victor The Giant Wyrm)

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this.... -_-
> 
> Will be continued when my lazy butt gets to it. For now, enjoy 1k words of Lilia and Yakov being idiots.
> 
> Tumblr: kingfishling  
> Fanfiction.net: kingfishling
> 
> You know the drill: Follow me!

Many many years ago, far across the sea, there was a kingdom. This kingdom was not different from any other. It had a king and a queen, who ruled adequately, as most kings and queens did. And it had festivals and markets and fishmongers and uprisings like any kingdom in that time would. But this kingdom had a story. Not a tale of knights and heroes, of princesses and dragons, but of a young shepherd, and a lonely wyrm. And this is the story I will tell you today.

Through the high stone walls, past bustling streets and empty stores, through the rich mansion houses and hills strewn with ancient trees, and finally over the rushing moat and through the large, imposing gate was the castle of the king and queen. It was tall and gray, made of rough stone and iron, and it’s tall towers cut through the skyline, as if marking the surrounding sky as its own. The inside was dim and bare, the only decoration the occasional rich tapestry on the bare, stone walls. A draft seemed to blow through every hallway and permeated even the heaviest cloak or blanket. This old castle, bare and intimidating, seemed to be at odds with the surroundings, the cheery and busy streets, and the mild and quiet countryside.

The King and Queen were no less intimidating, to the despair of the servants in their employment. King Yakov wore a perpetual frown, as if grumbling with every step he took. He was short and almost square shaped, with a balding nest of gray hair. A single glance from his icy eyes could shatter any confidence you ever had. He wore only gray and black, under his royal robes, and the servants whispered that he was forever mourning the loss of his free will, for despite his terrifying appearance, his wife was far more frightening, and years more persuasive.

Queen Lilia was, by first glance, no beauty. However, a second glance would alert you to her high forehead and arched eyebrows, the severe but oddly captivating turn of her lips in a constant grimace, and the tight pull of her hair in a bun. Her entire body seemed stretched and taut, her height making her seem like a warrior elf in a folktale next to her husband. However, her stern beauty masked a cunning and ruthless politician, one who dominated every discussion at a table, and certainly dominated the King in every aspect of ruling.

Their marriage was one of convenience, the Queen having been married off to King Yakov for the sake of an alliance. As such, they were not the most romantic, having no feelings for each other, and therefore never had children. However, they were rapidly growing old, and there appeared to be no possible heir available once they died. This problem was one not so easily solved, as Queen Lilia had no interest in childbirth, and so it seemed their dilemma had no solution.

One day while on a hunting trip however, the Queen spotted a golden deer disappearing into the forest. Suddenly taken with the desire to possess it, she ordered her men to follow it into the forest. Her desire blinded her to her surroundings and she was separated from her party on her mad chase. Finally pinning it down, she prepared to take it’s life, when it suddenly morphed into a young woman with long, straight hair. Shocked, the Queen let her go.

The woman stood up and dusted herself off, “Now that I have your attention, how about some children?”

Queen Lilia glared, “Excuse me, what?”

The woman rolled her eyes and put a hand on her waist, “You know, a kid? You do need one, right?”

The Queen scrutinized her. Long hair, purple robes, and a pointed hat held crumpled in her hand, “You’re… a witch.”

The witch nodded patiently, “Obviously. My name is Minako. I heard about your problem and decided to help, but if you’re not up to it I guess I can leave.”

Queen Lilia glanced at the hat, and then shook her head, “I guess listening to you won’t hurt. What do you have to offer, witch?”

Minako grinned, and held out a purple, embellished, cup, “Put this cup upside down in the corner of your garden at night. In the morning, you will find two roses growing underneath, one white, and one red. If you pick the white rose, you will be gifted a son with the charisma to win over anyone. If you pick the red rose, your son will be a gifted leader, with diplomacy abundant. Once you have picked a rose, drop it in the well. THe next morning you will find a child there.”

Queen Lilia raised an eyebrow but took the cup regardless. Turning it over in her hands, she noted the gold brushwork and engraved roses that decorated it, “And there are no catches? Nothing you need in return?” She could not quite believe that this gift was free. There had to be something the witch wanted in return. But Minako shook her head,

“There is no catch. I require nothing in return. However, I must ask you to heed this one warning: Do not drop both roses down the well.”

The Queen agreed, as it seemed a simple thing to remember. Minako nodded once, and then simply disappeared, leaving the queen standing in the forest holding the purple cup.

Later, at the castle, she told the king the good news. He was similarly suspicious, but they decided to go through with the instructions, as there seemed no better option. That night, they placed the cup in a corner of the garden and went to bed.

In the morning, the king was the first awake. He rushed down to the garden to peer under the purple cup, and sure enough there were two roses, one red as blood and the other white as snow. But in his joy at finding the roses, he picked both, unheeding of the witch’s warning, and dropped them both into the well, before realising his mistake.

Suddenly terrified, he rushed back into the castle only to run into his wife on her way out to the garden and grabbed her by the shoulders, “I forgot. I picked them both.”

Lilia paled and pushed him aside as she rushed to the well. Yakov followed, already anticipating the fight to follow.

And in the forest nearby, a young witch smiled as she realised they had forgotten her advice,

“Royals. Always so foolish.”


End file.
